The Physical
"The Physical" is the twentieth episode of the fourth season of Happy Days, also the 83rd overall episode in the series. Co-written by Dave Ketchum and Tony Di Marco, the episode, which was directed by Jerry Paris, premiered on ABC-TV on February 22, 1977. Synopsis Richie, Potsie, Ralph, and the Fonz report for their army physicals. Storyline Marion and Richie argue over Richie's clothes and shoes laying around the house everywhere. Howard brings in the mail and Richie gets a letter to go for an army physical for the draft. Ralph and Potsie also get their notices for physicals. Fonzie is working on a car at the garage. Richie eats breakfast at 5:30 the next morning and Howard wakes up early thinking there was a total eclipse outside. Fonzie wishes Richie luck and goes back to sleep, as Ralph and Potsie moments later, come and eat breakfast with the Cunninghams. Marion gives Richie his bagged lunch. The guys are in group B and are introduced to Sergeant Betchler (Warren Berlinger). Ralph eats his note from his father that says he is legally blind, when the Sgt. asks if anyone has any notes. Fonzie's last name, "Fonzarelli" is called and Fonzie shows up at the door. Fonzie calls Betchler "Sgt. Belcher". Fonzie warns the sergeant that "has a date with the Hooper triplets". The guys all are given some forms to fill out. Sgt. Betchler puts Richie in charge after he correctly pronounciates his name as 'Betchler'. Potsie, Ralph, Richie, and Fonzie all give the sgt. 10 push-ups. The guys go in for their physicals. They give blood samples. A nurse comes in to give a test of running steps to be tested for heart beat and blood pressure. The nurse, Lieutenant Nurse Quinlan, (Linda Kaye Henning), whom Sergeant Betchler works for, is very impressed, actually quite aroused, with Fonzie's physical health. Richie's Twinkies from his lunch are missing. Everyone is dismissed from the room except Fonzie. The nurse/lieutenant, Lt. Quinlan (Linda Kaye Henning) comes in and orders Sgt. Betchler to give her 10 push-ups. Back at the Cunningham house, the guys go outside and play some touch football. Fonzie plays quarterback for both sides, and a window is broken with the football. Trivia #Richie, Potsie and Ralph all had 2 years of R.O.T.C. in high school. #Fonzie is working on the car for Kim Butkus. #Richie's favorite breakfast: pancakes. #Richie's favorite sandwich: sardines sandwich. #Richie has on R.O.T.C. shorts, Potsie- little duckies, and Ralph- a big ant. Gallery HD 4x20 - Linda Kaye Henning - Lt. Quinlan examines Fonzie.png happy-days-ep 4x20- Fonzie and Richie at Army physical.jpg happy-days-ep 4x20 - The Physical.jpg HD_4x20_-_Betchler_clashes_with_Fonzie.png Cast Starring *Ron Howard as Richie Cunningham *Henry Winkler as Arthur "Fonzie" Fonzarelli *Marion Ross as Marion Cunningham *Anson Williams as Warren "Potsie" Weber *Don Most as Ralph Malph (credited as Donny Most) *Erin Moran as Joanie Cunningham *Tom Bosley as Howard Cunningham Guest starring/Recurring *Al Molinaro as Al Delvecchio *Warren Berlinger as Sergeant Betchler *Linda Kaye Henning as Lieutenant Nurse Quinlan External links * Category:Episodes Category:Happy Days Season 4 Category:Happy Days episodes